


Depression

by zyyx



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyyx/pseuds/zyyx
Kudos: 1





	Depression

抑郁症

我就像个小丑  
在人前微笑  
在面具后自嘲  
我和死神赛跑  
跑赢了我活  
跑输了我就死掉

又一次站到楼顶，踏一步就能垂直下掉，风呼啸在耳边，像庄严的奏鸣曲，我闭上眼睛感受最原始的心跳，咚！咚！像倒计时的发条，齿轮在卡秒，认知在脱逃，消沉像一片泥沼，我深陷其中慢慢被淹没，窒息着、绝望着，谁也不知道，谁也不想知道。  
“王亦柏，你给我下来。”  
“呵，又来了，烦人精。”  
这个人是我的医生，一个讨人厌的家伙，他已经把我从死亡线上拉回来不知道多少回了。每一次都是这样激动、害怕、饱含心疼。不知道为什么，我好像没有那么多感觉，不管是刀子划过皮肤，还是在水中窒息，好像都没有痛苦的反应，可是，每当夜深人静，我精心伪装的微笑却开始破碎，不堪一击。我痛哭流泪，毫无理由，毫无征兆，我害怕遇到人，害怕说话，我哆嗦着失去意识，再次醒来，熟悉的医院，熟悉的人，又一次极端的行为，可是我毫无记忆，眼前的人一脸憔悴，胡子拉碴，看到我醒过来，灰暗的眼中重新有了光亮。  
“醒了吗？哪里不舒服，哪里疼吗？知道我是谁吗？”  
“知道，真好，我又熬过了一天。”  
“对不起，是我不好，我应该陪着你的。”  
“不关你的事，坏掉的是我，不是你，让你一直陪着一个坏掉的我，抱歉了。”  
“你没有坏掉，有我在你不会坏掉的，你看我又拉你回来了。”  
“呜~呜~我好累，真的好累，累得连呼吸都不想要了。”  
肖赞圈住了眼前的人，虽然抱住了他，但是感觉却是那么虚幻，遥不可及。  
“没事的，还有我在，我会陪着你，你不想说话没关系，我可以说给你听，你要是不想听也没关系，我就这么陪着你，如果你不喜欢我在也没关系，我会站得远远的，等你想找我我就会出现。”  
“呜呜呜~抱我，求求你抱紧我，我不想走，求求你，一定要抓紧我。”  
“我会的，没有人可以带你走，死神也不行。”  
这几天王亦柏的情况好了很多，肖赞很开心，王亦柏说他不想住在病房里，所以肖赞申请带他离开了医院，他们去坐了王亦柏一直想坐的过山车，去吃了王亦柏多次提到的面条，去玩了赛车，去滑了滑板，做了很多王亦柏想做的事情。肖赞还带他回家，看了他的宠物，吃了他做的饭，连那方面的事情都相当温柔。  
王亦柏的身体很敏感，生病久居的皮肤异常白皙，肖赞小心试探着吻住了王亦柏的唇，解开了他的扣子，一路向下蔓延着他的吻，碰触之处像朱砂晕染于水中透着绯红，王亦柏有些紧张，身体略带颤抖，伸手拽住了床单的一角。肖赞褪去了王亦柏的衣物，伸手套弄着亦柏的性器，突如其来的刺激让王亦柏不觉呻吟出声，可能是因为害羞，王亦柏捂住了嘴想要忍住。  
“亦柏，不用忍着，你怎么样都是我喜欢的，让我听好吗？”  
说着拉开了王亦柏的手，抑制不住的呻吟脱口而出。  
“啊~啊~好奇怪，不要了，不要了,啊！”  
“不要吗？你确定，这里可不是这么说的，你看它抖得多可爱。”  
肖赞俯下身用口含住了身下人的下体，舌尖在顶端打着旋，大力的吮吸像是要帮王亦柏早日释放。  
“不要了，不要了，啊~啊~要出来了，放...放开，我...我受不了了，快吐出来。”  
肖赞完全没听王亦柏的话，加快了套弄，大手更是握住了下面的精囊。王亦柏经受不住这巨大的快感泄了出来。米青液溢满了肖赞的嘴，肖赞眉毛一挑一滴不落吞了下去，王亦柏有些不好意思。  
“脏的，你干嘛吞下去。”  
“不会，是你的都不脏。”  
肖赞吻向了王亦柏的唇，倾略的舌头在王亦柏的口中宣示着主权，随后手指伸到后面试探性的深入，王亦柏紧张得下意识收紧身体。  
“别怕，放松点，不扩张的话你会受伤的。”  
王亦柏听着肖赞的话慢慢放松自己，肖赞用吻吸引着王亦柏的视线，随后手指快速探入抽插起来，见王亦柏慢慢适应了，肖赞又接连伸入了两只手指，手指在王亦柏的体内不断扩张，直到内壁渗出粘液，抽出手指，小穴一张一合好像邀请着什么的进入，肖赞再也忍不住了，扶住男根就朝王亦柏的身体推了进去，由于润滑的作用，进入没有那么困难，但是肖赞的尺寸还是让王亦柏惊呼疼痛，肖赞停顿数秒。  
“该死，对不起，我忍不住了。”  
肖赞渐渐加快了抽插的速度，快速的动作响着啪啪的声音，身体的高度契合使得两个人都极度快感。  
“啊~啊~太...太快了，肖赞，慢...慢一点，我...我不行了。啊~啊 ~”  
“是吗？可是下面含的这么紧，完全不是要停下的样子，你看看都湿透了。”  
“不...不要说，好...好害羞，啊~啊~受不了了，啊~呜呜，太快了。”  
“亦柏，亦柏，乖。”  
王亦柏实在受不了肖赞打桩机的速度，不停挣扎，肖赞抽出下体，将王亦柏翻转着跪在了床上，再次进入顶到最深处，双手抓着王亦柏的手，这个姿势不仅进入更深，而且下面的人根本没有办法挣脱，一挣脱只会迎着肉棒进入更深处，王亦柏是真的要受不了了，撑着的双手不觉软了下来，肖赞连忙用手护着王亦柏的脸。  
“啊~啊~不行了，我...我要去了。”  
“等我一起，宝贝儿。”  
肖赞一把抓紧了王亦柏的性器，无法释出的肉棒使得王亦柏整个人都焦躁起来。  
“啊~别...被这样，松..松开。”  
“这样就不行啦！要叫我什么？”  
“呜~呜~哥...哥，求你了，让我射吧。”  
“我的宝贝真可爱 ，来叫老公。”  
“...”  
“不叫么，看来我还不够卖力啊，说完肖赞更猛烈的开始抽插。”  
“啊~啊~老...老公，求你让我射吧。”  
“亦柏等我一下啊，再等我一下，一起，一起，额啊！”  
“啊~啊~不行了，呜呜呜，啊啊啊，老公快点，快点，啊！”  
伴随着一声惊呼，两人同时泄了出来，王亦柏是被肖赞抱着去洗的澡，至于其他事情他一点印象也没有了。肖赞抱着王亦柏睡得很安稳。  
肖赞醒来王亦柏那边是凉的，他心里一惊，立马在房中寻找，最后他在沙发上看到了安详躺着的王亦柏，身边还有一瓶空了的安眠药和一份信。  
赞哥：  
谢谢你陪我在黑暗中挣扎，原谅我这么懦弱，在我的世界一切都是黑色的，只有你是我人生的一抹曙光。对不起，我累了，想睡了，下辈子我希望可以健健康康站在你面前，这辈子就算了，对不起，我爱你，谢谢你。  
肖赞连手都颤抖了，他叫了救护车，随后用手勒着王亦柏的腹部试图帮他催吐，一下又一下，肖赞红了眼整个人都抖到不行，不可以，我不准，我不要下辈子。  
“王亦柏，混蛋，你给我醒过来，不准走，不准走，我不准，我不准，你听到没有，别走，求你了，啊！！！你给我醒过来，求你了，呜呜~别走，不要，不要。”  
直到救护车来了，肖赞都维持着催吐的姿势，医生立刻带走了王亦柏，急救室的灯亮了起来，肖赞坐在门外，紧张的咬着指甲，时不时看向手术室，整个人都在颤抖，老天爷啊，救救他吧，不要夺走他，求你了，他是个好孩子，他只是生病了，他想活着，你千万别弄错了，别带他走，求你了，求你了。  
良久手术室的灯暗了，肖赞冲进了手术室。

一周后  
“嘀~嘀~”  
病床上苍白的少年睫毛轻动，缓慢睁开了眼睛。  
“亦柏，欢迎回来，好久不见了。”  
面前的男人眼含泪水，一脸温柔看着自己。  
我做了个长长的梦，梦里有个黑色的巨网笼罩着我，我挣脱不掉，我逃离不了，于是我放弃了，我等着它吞噬我，可是这个人，这个烦人的家伙一直吵，一直叫，把那死亡的黑暗都吓走了，谢谢你，谢谢你抓住我了。  
愿每个善良的人都能在失意、痛苦的时候，有属于自己的光和信仰。


End file.
